


Love Is... (Hell Edition)

by ringading



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringading/pseuds/ringading
Summary: Drawn for the LOVE IS challenge on the Grow Better/Scribbling Vaguely Downwards Facebook groups.Even in Hell, one can find love.Nobody knew about the frog and the chameleon...
Relationships: Chameleon/Frog (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Love_Is_2021





	Love Is... (Hell Edition)




End file.
